


Day 16 of Write Every Day in November 2016  (Hating and Hitting)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [16]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: A prequel to Feelings and Fighting. Why Mikey hit Chris and was he was feeling at the time.





	

Mikey was about to do something very stupid with his hand. He knew that he'd get in trouble and he knew it would probably make things worse, but he was going to do it. Mikey's hand curled up into a fist and he punched his knuckles slamming into Chris Bradford's face. He hit him again quickly and his fist collided with his nose this time.  
  
The guy had been bullying him all day and he couldn't take it anymore. Making fun of the young teens test score was the last straw.  
  
Mikey was not as smart as his brothers and had a harder time with school. He needed more help and more time to understand things. He wanted to get good grades, but struggled. He was frustrated and despite his learning disabilities he felt he should be better. Mikey was a happy kid who normally rolled with the punches, but not today. Not after Chris had been taunting him all day and now was making the whole class laugh at him. He wouldn't stand for it so he punched him.  
  
Chris staggered backwards, but before he could hit back the two boys were yanked back be two teachers. Mikey was dragged to the principals office while Chris was taken to the nurse. As the blonde was informed his father had been called he knew he was in trouble. He was upset that he'd let his anger get away from him, but he was more upset that he had disappointed his father. He could only hope that he wouldn't be too mad and wouldn't give too harsh a punishment.


End file.
